Egy rabság végórái
by Eleniel - Krisztina
Summary: A cím magáért beszél. :) Mire gondolhatott, mit érezhetett Maedhros, miközben a sziklafalhoz bilincselve várta a nem remélt szabadulást? Talán erre...


**Egy rabság végórái**

_Fényben születtünk_

_S a Fény lett végzetünk._

_Ó, mondd, büszkeség_

_Miért nem hagysz felednünk...?_

* * *

Emlékszem, gyermekként rajongva szerettem őt. Csodáltam az erejét. Annyira más volt, mint a többiek! De már akkor sem mertük megzavarni... kiváltképp, ha alkotott.

Saját műhelye volt, de nekünk nem szabadott belépnünk oda. Távoli és misztikus hely volt számunkra, ami tiltott gyümölcsként vonzott magához. Néha, amikor elég bátorságot éreztem magamban, a hátsó ajtó résén lestem be...

Ilyenkor láttam őt, ahogy dolgozik. Szakértő szemmel mérte végig a keze munkáját, s nem nyughatott, amíg tökéletesnek nem látta. Egészen addig komor, türelmetlen tekintettel hajolt a szerszámai fölé, de amikor elkészült egy-egy darabbal, akkor az arca... az arca egyszerre átszellemültté vált, szinte ragyogott; ám ennek értelmét csak felnőttként tudtam megfogalmazni. Mintha nemcsak létet, de életet is adott volna a holt dolgoknak... életet, melyet irányíthat, s dühös büszkeséggel birtokolhat.

Akárcsak a mi sorsunkat.

És én sokáig úgy hittem, joga van hozzá. Úgy gondoltam, a benne izzó tűz dicsőséget hoz majd népünknek, s utat mutat a sötétségben.

De csak a lángok váltak valósággá. A tűzben elhamvadó fehér hattyúnyakak, s végül saját végzete.

Ma is érzem a lángok melegét az arcomon...

...

Úgy tűnik, megint elaludtam... Pedig az elején milyen nehezen tudtam csak! Állandóan felriadtam, kusza, csüggesztő álmok elől menekülve, mert attól féltem, hogy visszatér...

Minő kicsinyes félelem! Kisebb gondja is nagyobb nálam. Én csak egy játékszer vagyok a kezében... bizonyára jól szórakozik, amikor az eszébe jutok. Már ha egyáltalán eszébe jutok. Csak a szolgái járnak erre olykor, hogy ételt hozzanak, legalábbis ők, gondolom, annak nevezik. Messziről érezni a szagukat, s ocsmány beszédük a fülembe mar...

...

Kezd visszatérni a fájdalom. Furcsa. Eleinte csak a csuklómat nyomta a szoros bilincs... később már a csuklómat nem is éreztem. Ám a könyököm, s a vállam kegyetlenül sajgott, hiszen egy idő után már nem tudtam erővel tartani magam, s az ízületeim meglazultak. Azóta a fájdalom, akár a tenger hullámai: egyszer elül, másszor az égig csap a tajték...

_S én ott hajózom, együtt vele. A szél belekap a ruhájába, a hajába, de ő csak szilárdan áll, s néz előre merőn, a túlpart felé._

...

Sokszor eszembe jutott, hogy nincs értelme... Egyszerűbb lenne, ha az éhhalált választanám. Mégsem tudom megtenni. Valami makacsul ragaszkodik bennem az élethez. Talán gyengeség ez? Nem tudom...

Ó, Varda! Még fényeidet sem láthatom... Sűrű füst borítja az eget, s komor felhők. Lám, a Sötét Úr erre is gondolt, mint mindenre. Apró bosszú a gyűlölt ellenség fiának...

Apám biztosan megvetne, ha hallaná gondolataim. A rab, aki másik rabtartóhoz fohászkodik... nem ironikus?! Ő sose tett volna ilyet. Mindig erős maradt. Sosem volt szüksége senkire. Még ránk, a fiaira sem, hacsak nem azért, hogy az ő akaratát hordozzuk...

Sosem mertünk szembeszállni vele. Hiszen olyan tűz égett benne, amely minden ellenérvet azonnal felperzselt volna.

...

_Ma meg fogom tenni. Igen. Megfogadtam. Ma be kell mennem hozzá! Ahogy lassan előre óvakodok, a szívem kalapál, s egyszerre érzek félelmet és büszkeséget. Lám, csak én mertem megtenni! Egyedül én...! _

_Éppen egy kardot kalapál, komor arccal. Nézem, ahogy a szikrák lepattannak a fémről. Érdekes, őt sosem égetik meg. Talán érzik benne a rokon lelket._

_Közelebb lépek, ám ekkor egy szikra alattomosan az arcomhoz pattan... Önkéntelenül is felkiáltok. Ő rám pillant, mintha csak most vett volna észre._

_- Tudod jól, hogy nem szabadna itt lenned, fiam – hallom zengő hangját, s rémülten várom a haragját._

_Ám a szidás elmarad. Csak néz rám, rezzenéstelen tekintettel, s én lesütöm a szemem._

_- Miért jöttél, Maedhros?_

_A kérdése összezavar. Miért is? Szemem ide-oda cikázik, hátha meglelem a választ, de látom, hogy ez a műhely semmiben sem különbözik a többitől... Hogy miért tettem? A válasz, akár a villámfény a tudatom mélyén. Mert titok és veszély lengi körül, s tiltás övezi. Ezért. Semmi másért._

_Nem válaszolok, de apám tudja így is. Látom a szemén. _

_Halvány mosoly jelenik meg a szája szélén, ahogy visszafordul az üllőhöz._

_- Csak akkor játssz a tűzzel, ha kész vagy eggyé válni vele._

_Szavai homályosak, egyszerre rémítenek és vonzanak, s ahogy kifelé hátrálok, már tudom. Soha többé. Soha többé nem szegülök szembe az akaratával._

_..._

Már nem számolom a napokat. Jó ideje nem tudom követni az idő múlását. Nincs is miért... nem várok semmire. Ugyan, miben is reménykedhetnék? Jól ismerem a sziklabörtönt. A Thangorodrim szakadékaihoz észrevétlenül bejutni lehetetlen. S ugyan ki próbálná meg értem? Az egyetlen, aki talán megtette volna, messze van – miattam. Én árultam el, gyávaságból. Mi jogon várhatnék cserébe ily bátor áldozatot?

Ahogy távolodtunk a parttól, még láttam Fingon arcát egy ideig. Komor volt, aggodalom felhőzte. Talán megérzett valamit a rá váró sorsból.

A balsejtelem engem is elővett, de akkor még nem hoztam szóba a dolgot. Csak amikor már átértünk, próbáltam óvatosan megsürgetni az átkelésüket... Talán hiba volt. Vagy már akkor eltervezte atyánk az árulást, amikor megérkezett Fingolfin felmentő seregével...?

Igen. Így történt, s ezt már akkor látnom kellett volna. Hisz egyre csak figyelt a szóbeszédre, s már akkor is ügyelt arra, hogy csak a leghűségesebb tündéi maradjanak a hajókon. De oly szeszélyes volt, hogy lehetetlenségnek tűnt kiigazodni rajta.

Így hát Fingolfin tündéi jórészt ott maradtak. Mi történhetett velük? Sokszor gondolkoztam ezen. Vajon visszafordultak, hogy bocsánatát kérjék a valáknak, s hogy vállalják a sorsot, ami elől futottak? Hogy beismerjék bűnüket, melyet tudatlanul, ámde rossz célért követtek el?

Kétlem. Fingolfint a büszkesége sosem engedné meghátrálni... Csak a Helcaraxe maradt számukra. A csontig hatoló fagy, és Morgoth jeges lehelete...

...

_Hallom a szavait, s látom, mint gyullad új fény a noldák szemében. Ugyanazt a lelkesedést látom rajtuk, amit én is érzek. Bensőmet büszkeség feszíti, s kivont karddal lépek atyám mellé. Testvéreim úgyszintén. Mily nagyszerű pillanat! Legyőzhetetlenséget sugall minden szó, minden mozdulat! Szinte kívülről látom magam, s fülemben az eskü messze zengő szavai visszhangoznak. A legszívesebben fölkacagnék. Látjátok ezt, Manwe ebei? Mily jelentéktelennek gondoltátok Feanor házát, hogy azt hittétek, hagyja magát játékszerül a sorsnak, melyet neki vetettetek! Hát most halljátok szavunk! S emlékezzetek e pillanatra, ha egy nap a Fák kőbe zárt fénye ismét Feanor házán ragyog!_

...

Egyik csepp a másik után... Lassan lefelé kígyóznak azon a kőfogon... aztán vonakodva megadják magukat a mélységnek... Eleinte rémülettel tekintettem utánuk. Azután szinte irigykedve. Ma már csupán fásult egykedvűséggel. Úgysem követhetem őket. Ő sosem engedné. Túl könnyű lenne.

Rettenetesen fázom. Itt minden nedves és hideg. Ám közel sem annyira, mint odafönn, északon... Néha Fingolfin népét látom álmaimban, ahogy küszködve haladnak előre. Férfiak és asszonyok... az aranyhajú, sudár Galadriel... az állhatatos Finrod... és Fingon. Hajukat dér lepi, a metsző szél a ruhájukba kap...

Ó, Fingon, bocsáss meg nekem!

...

Néha oly valóságosnak tűnnek az álmaim, hogy magam sem tudom eldönteni, ébren vagyok-e...

Akárcsak néhány hete.

Komor, elszánt menet a fagyos táj csöndjében.

_Mintha kevesebben lennének. Dal már nem hallatszik sehonnan, a tündék fásultan lépkednek a rideg, kemény földön. Fingolfin megáll egy magaslaton, s visszanéz... látja háznépének hosszan elnyúló sorát, s a szíve elszorul._

_Majd hirtelen elszántsággal leakasztja hátáról a kürtjét, s belefúj. Száll az erős hang, s melegséggel önti el a dermedt szíveket. „Nem adjuk fel soha!"_

Aztán azt hittem, felébredtem... de az álom tovább kísértett. Még mindig hallottam a kürt szavát – vagy csak az emléke visszhangzott a fülemben?

De nem! Újra meghallottam, s valami távoli zajt is, mint mikor a tenger morajlik fel haragjában.

Felkaptam a fejem, s úgy figyeltem, nem törődve a vállamban s az oldalamban hasogató fájdalommal, amit a hirtelen mozdulat okozott. Fingolfin házának kürtje! De hiszen ez... lehetetlen! Ők a Zajló Jég foglyai...! Mégis elöntött a balga remény, s felkiáltottam, de hangomat elnyomta a falakról visszhangzó lárma. Akkor, néhány boldog órára azt hittem, megadatott számomra a megbocsátás, s a sorsom ad még egy esélyt, hogy hibámat jóvátegyem. Ám ahogy a hangok elültek, s teltek a napok, lelkesedésem alábbhagyott, s előbb a kétkedés, majd a keserűség csapott le rám keselyűként a tudatom mélyéből, hogy elevenen faljon fel... S lám, még mindig itt vagyok. Mégsem bocsátottak meg... Vagy talán mégis a képzeletem űzött kegyetlen tréfát velem? Remélem, így van... mert akkor még van számomra remény. ... Egyik csepp a másik után... a dagály megint közeleg... S mintha világosabb lenne, mint eddig... Üdvöz légy, újabb káprázat, ki a Fák fényét idézed szemem elé... menj békével, s hagyj magamra... Hagyd meg nekem a vigaszt hozó álmot... ...Úgy tűnik, a sors megtagadja tőlem a feledés áldását. Újabb emlék kísért a múltból. Egy dal... Mily kedves szívemnek! Hisz abból az időből való, amikor a Fák fénye még bevilágította földünk, s a viszály árnyéka nem borult atyáink háza fölé... Hadd feleljek neked, kedves dallam! Szárnyaljon együtt énekünk...!

- Vége -


End file.
